


We of Mir

by ramblingfangirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Experimentation, Gen, Genocide, Mir, Pacifism, Rebellion, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl
Summary: Mir. A beautiful place to live, but also one that is awfully prone to metal men showing up and tragedy.The tragedy often being caused by the metal men.





	1. Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Mir and the siblings Kita and Coll being from Spotlight: Cliffjumper.  
> The Firstborn from LL15.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“We of Mir are one.

We of Mir shall be good and support and lend help to whoever needs it most.

We of Mir shall tend and cultivate our lands for they are Her blessing onto us which we shall not take for granted.

We of Mir shall not do harm to any, for to do such an evil is so unforgivable you shall be forever marked as not one of us.”

* * *

 

That oath is the way her people lived by and it was the way Kita lived by too.

She would recite it to her brother too, Coll.

He had been even younger than her when the sickness had stolen their forbearers from them, left the children to tend the land themselves.

Leaving her to teach him the way of their people, for she could not think of a greater sadness than him not being able to learn. For their traditions and beliefs to not be passed on.

Her little brother should not be deprived of that, no one of Mir should be that alone.

Even if they are not borne from Her.

That belief and that way did not change when she saw something strange and shiny crash from above.

She hurried along with her brother to see what it was, hand gripping him to prevent him from wondering off into the foliage.

The young girl couldn’t have known, she was only but a child. How could she have ever possibly known that this was to be her people’s first encounter with metal life?

It was a curious, funny thing, the red metal man. He said himself to be named Cliffjumper and had arrived in a thing he called a ship that had come from far, far away.

But that had not mattered to her.

The metal man was here now, and so he was of Mir now too.

So the children would help him too. If he needed shelter, if he needed safety, then they would follow through on the oath of their people.

Shelter and safety would be exactly what they gave.

And it had seemed to have worked well at first.

This Cliffjumper seemed to understand their way.

He promised that he was good, which must mean he did not hurt people.

How could she have known, that for his people and hers that definition was not the same?

He even helped cultivate their land, allowing the children more time to be _children_ again as the work got done faster. Allowed Kita to once again get to play and collect her favourite flowers with their pretty greys.

How could she have known how soon she would have ended up buried in it?

That in her efforts to uphold the sacred truth that she had given in her promise of protection…

How could she have known that the metal men were liars?

“I’m one of the good guys, Kita” Had said Cliffjumper. But the metal men in the second ship were here because he had killed one of theirs.

She had stood up for him. Allowed him to become one of their own.

And he was a _murderer_ and a _liar_ and a _betrayer_.

And then the other metal men…

“You’ll let them go?” “Oh, of course.”

They were murderers and liars too.

They murdered her.

And it was strange. It had hurt, for a moment. Burned so, so hot.

But then she felt nothing. She was in the dark, struggling to hear or see anything but…no pain. Just cold.

Just the cold dark and Cliffjumper once again offering lies

_“You’ll be okay.”_

Perhaps she should have regretted helping him. All this in mind.

But no.

 _We of Mir shall be good and support and lend help to whoever needs it most_.

She…she had done what was right. Had she not, she might not have been betrayed by someone else, but she would have betrayed herself and everything that she and her people stood for.

Even if this Cliffjumper had turned out not to be, she was still of Mir and such a thought was incomprehensible to her.

She just…she wished she wasn’t so scared. For what would happen to her brother, for Cliffjumper, for the metal men outside and…and even for herself.

_She didn’t want to go._

And…and she wished she wasn’t so…

_"It's cold. I feel- is it cold?"_

_"I told you...I can't feel the cold."_

_..._

_"I..."_

 ...


	2. Coll

The first time Coll had met aliens, he had been a small child.

Coll didn’t remember much about his birth parents, or even his sister Kita, he’d been to young when they’d died.

But he remembered what the cause of the latter had been.

He did not forget that, even when he grew up into an adult he did not forget that.

Especially not when they showed up again.

But this time, there were many more of them and their thing called a ship was much larger.

And this time, Coll was not a child.

So he went to see them, see them with the crowd who had gathered to see what was going on as they gathered to make some announcement. To see what was to happen this time.

He was not sure how to feel about what he heard.

They promised help. Technology. They promised to abide by the rules of their people too.

All they wanted in return, was some help back. They were studying organics and, who better to help them understand the organic nature of Mir than those of it?

Well. His people did not need their technology, they possessed their own means and their own truths and needed nothing else.

But many had agreed that if answers were what these metal men wanted, then they would take some questions.

Coll remained cautious however, but made a decision, a gesture in good faith that would hopefully cause opinion of his people to remain favourable in the newcomer’s eyes.

He approached them, head held eye and told him about the metal bodies still buried in his land.

It was a courtesy, burying them, no matter what they had done they still deserved their spirits being allowed to join with Mir with the rest. The alternative was too horrible a fate to cast upon them.

But he did not know the ways of these outsiders.Perhaps they would prefer to do their own burial.

The decision to offer that turned out to have been a good choice.

Not because of the gesture itself resulting in any good will.

But because of what came after it.

His announcement had gotten him an audience with the leader of the ship himself, who he had only been able to see grandstanding from a distance when they’d first arrived.

He called himself _Scorponok._

The revelation that they were not the only metal men who had been on the planet seemed very important to him, Coll noted. Very, very important.

He kept insisting for answers.

“Who was it?”

 Cliffjumper was the only one he knew. The names of the rest were unknown to him.

“What happened to those buried?”

Cliffjumper. They murdered Kita and he slew them, butchering her memory.

“Are there any here now?”

No, he answered.

“Are they coming back?”

They did with you, but that is all, he answered.

“When were they last here?”

“When I was but a child. We were both children, me and my sister.” He insisted.

“Children.” Scorponok, looked at the organic man with a predatory glint. “You know what’s the most fascinating thing about organics? Your ability to make those. The only advantage you have on us”

_How big are they? How long do they take to grow? Are you all purple? Would you mind letting me see some?_

By the time the encounter was over with and he was to lead some of Scorponok’s people to his land, Coll was left with a feeling that he should be preparing.

Perhaps the questions were a result of innocent curiosity, or perhaps he was an evil being like those he’d met before.

Coll would not wait to find out the truth.

Would not be caught off guard without an idea of what to do.

It was time to start making a plan.

Even if he had to walk until his feet were raw and speak until his voice was gone, he would not have his people caught unprepared _._

Not again.


	3. The Firstborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Huge spoilers for the Lost Light 15 if you haven't read that yet!  
> That said, hope you enjoy reading!

“We of Mir are one.

We of Mir shall be good and support and lend help to whoever needs it most.

We of Mir shall tend and cultivate our lands for they are Her blessing onto us which we shall not take for granted.

We of Mir shall not do harm to any, for to do such an evil is so unforgivable you shall be forever marked as not one of us.”

* * *

 

That oath is the way her people lived by. Something they’re taught from the cradle.

But not her.

Her, blood of Mir and spark of Cybertron.

“Would you look at you? My miracle.”

Her, designed to help win a war already lost.

Mir had burned to make her. Its precious lands rendered barren and its people taken and harvested for their genetic material. All that was left of them were the remnants that one named Coll and his futile rebellion had managed to lead to where they could not be found.

But they did not matter. Scorponok had enough organic material to make the children already.

His new Decepticons.

All he had to do now, was get more sparks. Rat-a-tat-tat’s sacrifice had sufficed for her but he would need much more for his plan to succeed.

But what more was another round of genocide to him? Especially now that the plan was showing signs of working.

“What? What is it? What’s the result?”

“She’s viable, Flame.” He peered in at the container before looking back at the readings that came from it. “The spark and the organic body haven’t rejected each other. She’s developing as expected.”

“Of course she is. With the Magnificence and all our work, how could she not be?”

“This is it.” The container was picked up. “This miracle is everything that we have worked for. Our _Firstborn_.”

He had such plans for the little thing. The Decepticon creed may have once been that form did not dictate function, but hers was to be set by that from the very start.

Long before she’d even been born.

Or rather, it would have been.

But he never got the chance to do that.

_“Grimsy no! You’ll kill the baby…!”_

And then some Scavengers and a robot dinosaur stole the baby. Yanked the containment pod right of it’s creator’s chassis and made a run of it.

Meaning that perhaps, perhaps at least just at least this very once…

_“Don't worry, kid. Someone looked after me for a while. Did a good job, too. Now it's my turn.”_

…The blood of Mir _could_ meet the spark of Cybertron, with no more tragedies to accompany that.

Not that she could think that, of course.

She hadn’t even been born yet, after all.

So the intricacies of such things were _far_ beyond her comprehension.

All she would do for now, was sleep. Tucked safely away in the chassis of a mech that some would call a monster.

 


End file.
